Noël à la Garderobe
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Hohoho...Tout est dit dans le titre. L'anime ne m'appartient pas.


_Voici mon cadeau de Noël, comme j'ai décidé d'abandonner plusieurs histoires Mai Hime sur FF, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me consacrer à A vos Ordres (qui est bientôt fini) et aux one-shot. Ce one-shot avait été une demande il y a un an, je me suis que j'allais le partager ici. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 24 Décembre, 19 heures.<em>**

La Gakuencho assise sur son fauteuil était épuisée, elle regarda défaite la paperasse s'accumuler en nombre sur son bureau. Durant les périodes de fêtes, elle en avait plus de travail que d'habitude. Et à chaque fois, il y avait des conséquences sur son couple, ainsi que sur son mariage. Elle savait que Shizuru se faisait à l'idée qu'elles puissent finalement passer un Noël ensemble.

Mais à chaque fois la bluette repoussait l'échéance, elle avait conscience qu'elle allait perdre sa femme si elle ne vivait que par le travail, alors que cette situation substituait depuis plus de huit longues années. Et c'était devenu pire de jour en jour. Elles ne se voyaient presque plus, Natsuki à la Garderobe, et Shizuru en mission. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait changer leur mauvaise d'habitude. Elle allait sacrifiée ces soirées pour sa belle. Mais le problème c'était que pour Noël, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y parvenir. Le nouvel an, c'était plus que probable.

Soupirant de lassitude, Kruger continua de travailler sans relâche, et elle entendit la porte de son bureau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, sachant qui était la personne qui allait entrer.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle la Gakuencho. » Salua une voix mélodieuse.

« Bonsoir Meister Viola. » La bluette sentit des bras entourer son corps, elle se mit à frissonner par la sensation de froid qui lui parcourrait ses membres, mais se réchauffa rapidement quand elle sentit des lèvres s'apposer amoureusement à sa nuque, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud et doux titiller sa peau.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Natsuki… »

« Toi aussi Shizuru. »

« Natsuki, tu fais quelque chose ce soir pour les fêtes ? Mes parents m'ont invités à une soirée où il y aura toute la famille, un bon repas. Si tu préfères plus simple, on peut faire autre chose chez nous. C'est comme tu veux.» La bluette se mit à grimacer et l'otome aux rubis le remarqua immédiatement, elle réalisa finalement la condition de son épouse. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas directement sur le champ de bataille, des traces d'épuisement ornaient son magnifique visage. Elle avait aussi maigri, si elle continuait dans cette voie, elle allait être gravement malade. Sa position de pilier était seulement un moyen de protéger la directrice de tout danger, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit sa femme qui soit le véritable risque à elle-même.

« Je suis désolée Shizuru…j'ai trop de travail, mais je peux te promettre de t'être entièrement à toi, et sans imprévu que pour la nouvelle année. Tu devrais y aller à cette soirée, je sais que ta famille te manque. »

« Oui ma famille me manque terriblement, mais pas celle que tu crois. Tu es aussi ma famille Natsuki bien que tu l'oublies facilement. »

« Shizuru… »

« Je vais ranger mes affaires et je resterai avec toi pour noël car j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi. Qu'importe l'endroit. Même dans ce bureau. » L'otome s'en alla s'en laisser à sa compagne de répondre quoi que ce soit et la culpabilité la submergea. Alors une idée lui vient à l'esprit, et elle prit son téléphone.

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

Shizuru sortit de la douche les muscles engourdis, elle se mit à soupirer en déambulant dans sa chambre et celle de la Gakuencho. Elle avait imaginé que leur vie de couple aurait évoluée mais c'était de pire en pire. Leur travail empiétait constamment sur leur vie personnelle. Un moment, elle pouvait le supporter en silence, mais c'était dur. Car elle avait l'impression de perdre son épouse face au travail, et elle savait en quoi cela pouvait mener si cela continuais dans cette direction, de la distance, des disputes (dont le nombre commençait à devenir plus important de jour en jour) et finalement le…divorce et la séparation.

Juste à y penser, le cœur de la gracieuse Améthyste se serra fortement. Et des larmes perlèrent lentement son visage. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle fin, elle aimait Natsuki, plus que tout au monde, elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa propre vie pour elle. Et elle savait pertinemment que c'était réciproque. Mais il y avait ce vide en elle…que sa femme ne semblait pas remarquer…

La châtain se changea, et se dirigea ensuite au bureau de sa femme, mais n'y rencontra que vide et une lettre à son attention.

_Je suis désolée Shizuru, mais j'ai dû m'absenter un moment._  
><em>Je ferai tout mon possible pour revenir au plus tôt.<em>  
><em>Je t'aime<em>  
><em>Natsuki.<em>

Ce fut le coup de trop pour Viola qui ne supporta plus la situation, est-ce que leur relation allait être ainsi jusqu'à leur mort ? Elle savait que la bluette n'allait pas prendre sa retraite de si tôt, tout comme elle; pour son rôle d'otome. Bien que depuis quelques semaines, elle était prête à l'abandonner pour fonder une famille. Mais qu'allait être cette famille si elle était la seule à s'en préoccuper ?

La beauté à la chevelure miel allait s'apprêter à partir se sentant suffoquer dans ce lieu, et rencontra en sa destination une Kruger essoufflée.

« Shizuru ? Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Tiens met ça. » La concernée resta bouche bée un moment en voyant un bandeau noir.

« Ara Natsuki veut jouer à des petits jeux coquins à l'école, comme elle est une vilaine fille. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait~» L'experte en séduction crut avoir une réaction embarrassée de sa compagne, des rougeurs, bégaiements, ou un SHIZURU ! Mais rien de la sorte. Juste un sourire taquin et sûr d'elle, ce qui fit rosir Viola, lui faisant oublier toutes ses précédentes pensées négatives.

« Si tu veux jouer à cela, cela ne me dérange pas, mais avant ça met ce bandeau. »

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi ?»

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Quelle question, tu sais que oui. »

« Alors met-le. » Viola intriguer obéit docilement à l'ordre, et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle se fit soulever du sol comme une mariée. Cela la rendit nostalgique.

« Natsuki ? »

« C'est plus facile et rapide si je te porte ainsi, laisse-toi faire. »

Shizuru sentit les mouvements sous elle, ainsi que la présence réconfortante et protectrice de son épouse. Elle remarqua aussi que les pas se dérobaient, peut être qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, mais pour aller où ?

Finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence. La Gakuencho posa son épouse sur le sol, et elle attendit patiemment que sa compagne lui donne l'autorisation de retirer son bandeau.

« Vas-y Shizuru, tu peux le retirer. » Impatiente, l'otome ne se fit pas prier plus longuement tant que la curiosité la torturer. Et quelle fut sa réaction en voyant qu'elle était à la cafétéria de la Garderobe entièrement décoré avec des décorations de Noël; des guirlandes, une table magnifiquement décoré de couverts en argent, verre en cristal ainsi que de plats festifs au goût des plus appétissants, avec des bougies parsemées partout. Ainsi qu'un petit arbre de Noël d'une dizaine de centimètre sur la table.

« C'est magnifique et incroyable Natsuki…tu as fait tout cela toute seule ? »

« La majorité de la décoration oui, pour les plats tu connais mon talent culinaire, je ne voulais pas que tu es une intoxication alimentaire ou même que tu meurs, je t'aime trop pour cela. Donc j'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances proches un petit service. Cela sert à quelque chose d'extrêmement utile d'être directrice de la Garderobe. J'ai même la possibilité d'accéder à des privilèges, il faut bien que je les utilise non, et pour la bonne cause ? Tu mérites plus que cela mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.»

L'Améthyste réalisa que sa femme portait un bonnet rouge et blanc, elle se mit à rire, elle était adorable. Elle se précipita aux bras de Kruger et l'embrassa passionnément. La bluette fière de son travail et de la réaction reçut se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, ce n'était pas facile de faire tout ce travail de temps en un laps de temps si court, mais elle réussit. La bluette apporta deux coupes de champagne. Et nos épouses se fixèrent amoureusement en trinquant :

« Je t'aime Natsuki, c'est le plus cadeau que j'ai eu. » Répondit Viola les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah bon ? Donc tu ne veux pas ton cadeau ? Tant pis, je vais le garder pour moi. »

« Quoi ? Non je le veux. » Shizuru implora en faisant une tête de chien battue.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as été gentille cette année Zuru ? » La dite s'approcha de sa femme et s'assit sur ces jambes.

« Pas vraiment, mais je peux être très gentille cette nuit, enfin cela dépend de ma femme. »

« Oh... » Bégaya la bluette.


End file.
